


The Meeting of Jiayi & Bingwen

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:19:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3882028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The story of how Xiao's mother & father met.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First meeting

**The Meeting of Jiayi & Bingwen  
Chapter One: First meeting**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic. This grand series belongs to Ze Great Shinobu Ohtaka.)

 

 

This is the tale of two people from the Kou Empire.

 

   One, a woman who dreamed of joining the Imperial Army, and a man, who was a magician who worked for the royal family. Two people from two entirely different worlds, and yet they were later bound together by the flow of fate.

 

   It all started one day, a day that seemed like any other. A man, known as Liu Bingwen, had just begun his break and was taking a walk through the capital city. A little white bird flew by, followed by another and soon, a whole flurry of them swarmed around. He smiled at them, warmly.

 

"Hm," he chuckled, lightly. "The rukh seem joyful, today. I wonder why."

 

   In another part of Rakusho, a young woman by the name of Qin Jiayi, was taking a walk as well. She had just finished her recent workout, and now, she was taking in all the sights and sounds.

 

_'Good ol' Rakusho,'_ she thought. _'still the same as always.'_

 

At that particular moment, she noticed Bingwen out of the corner of her eye.

 

"Huh?" she muttered. "Who's that guy?"

 

She turned to the nearest vendor and asked, "Excuse me, but who's that man over there?"

 

"Him?" the man asked. "That's Liu Bingwen. He's a magician who works as a messenger for the royal family."

 

"You don't say," spoke Jiayi.

 

_'He's not bad-looking, that's for sure,'_ she thought. _'I wonder what he's like.'_

 

   Jiayi began asking everyone around town about Bingwen and the response was pretty positive. After all of the good feedback, Jiayi had made a final verdict: she was going to ask Bingwen out. So, she went to go find him. It took a while, but Jiayi found the magician walking through a another part of the city.

 

_'Now's my chance!'_ she thought.

 

   Jiayi suddenly stood in Bingwen's way, surprising him, pointed at him and shouted, "LIU BINGWEN, I HEARBY ASK YOU TO GO OUT WITH ME, QIN JIAYI!!!!"

 

(A/N: Yeah, that's not really asking, Jiayi.)

 

"Eh!?" Bingwen questioned, blushing.

 

A long pause...suddenly, Jiayi blushed as red as a tomato.

 

   Nevertheless, she still put on a straight face and continued pointing at Bingwen, whose face was still redder than a cherry. After another five seconds, Bingwen turned tail and ran, saying, "I'M SORRY, BUT I'LL HAVE TO DECLINE!!!"

 

"Wha--?!" Jiayi started. "SERIOUSLY!?"

 

*****Later that day*****

 

Jiayi is now with her childhood friend, Zhang Cheng, telling him of the events that had transpired earlier today.

 

"Wow..." Cheng spoke. "I'm not really all that surprised that he ran away."

 

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Jiayi questioned.

 

"Well, you always been a little too forceful, Jia," Cheng answered. "You really need to try a different approach."

 

"You're right," Jiayi agreed. "I should be more forceful!"

 

"That's not what I--" Cheng started, though Jiayi cut him off.

 

"Thanks, Cheng!" she said. "I owe you one!"

 

She ran off, looking for Bingwen, leaving behind a face-palming Cheng.

 

"This won't end well..." he muttered.

 

*****Later*****

 

Bingwen sat near the railing of a bridge, still flustered over what happened.

 

"Who in the hell was that girl?!" he asked. "Who asks out someone they've just met?!"

 

He sighed.

 

"I-I gotta calm down," he told himself. "with any luck, I might not see her again."

 

(A/N: Guess again, Bingwen~.)

 

"HEY, YOU!!!"

 

Bingwen gasped.

 

"Oh, no...!" he whispered. "Not her...!"

 

He turned around and he saw Jiayi approaching him.

 

"Oh, dear Solomon's rukh...!" he whimpered. "How'd she find me...?!"

 

He started to walk away.

 

"Ah..." Jiayi muttered before calling, "Wait!"

 

"Why?" asked Bingwen. "Why me?!"

 

He tried to run, but Jiayi intercepted him.

 

"G-go away!" Bingwen shouted. "Leave me alone, you crazy woman!!"

 

"I'm not gonna hurt ya!" Jiayi explained.

 

"Then, what do you want from me?!"

 

"I wanna go out with you!"

 

A pause...until Bingwen asked, "Really?"

 

"Yes!" Jiayi exclaimed.

 

"...I'm sorry, young miss, but I'm going to have to decline," Bingwen replied. "I just...don't like forceful women."

 

Jiayi went comically pale while Bingwen walked away.

 

_'Forceful women...?'_ she repeated, mentally.

 

*****Later*****

 

"So, he said that he didn't like forceful women, huh?" Cheng asked.

 

"Mm-hmm...!" Jiayi hummed in comical tears.

 

Cheng sighed.

 

"I told you that your approach wouldn't work," he explained. "You practically scared the guy, for Solomon's sake!"

 

"No matter," Jiayi spoke, wiping her tears away. "I'm not the kind of woman to call it quits, anyhow."

 

"That's the spirit," Cheng smiled.

 

*****The Next Day*****

 

Bingwen is seen, walking down the street, again.

 

_'Yesterday was crazy,'_ he thought. _'What is wrong with that woman? Why the heck would she want to date me?'_

 

As he was walking, he spotted Jiayi and gasped.

 

_'Oh, no!'_ he mentally cried. _'Not again!!'_

 

Jiayi noticed Bingwen and smiled.

 

_'There he is,'_ she thought.

 

"Bingwen!" she called. "I have something to say to you!"

 

"Just go away!" Bingwen shouted.

 

"No, please!" Jiayi cried. "Just hear me out, first! I swear that I'm not gonna hurt you!"

 

Bingwen was hesitant for a moment, until he decided to hear Jiayi out.

 

"All right," he spoke. "what is it?"

 

Jiayi took in a deep breath and exhaled.

 

"Okay," she started. "I wanted to apologize for scaring you, yesterday."

 

"...Don't worry about it," replied Bingwen. "Just don't do it again."

 

"Promise." Jiayi responded, crossing her heart. "However,"

 

"Oh, no..." Bingwen muttered in dread.

 

"I won't give up until you agree to go out with me," Jiayi told him. "So you're gonna be seeing a lot more of me, mister."

 

Bingwen had a comical expression with tears streaming down his face.

 

_'Oh, good Solomon, why...?'_ he thought. _'Why me, for goodness sake?!'_


	2. Another rejection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Yet another refusal._

**The Meeting of Jiayi & Bingwen  
Chapter Two: Another rejection**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own Magi: The Labyrinth. Shinobu Ohtaka does.)

 

 

   It has now been a week since Jiayi met Bingwen and when she said that he'd be seeing more of her, she meant it. She came around often, trying to follow him and ask him questions, but he always tried to avoid her.

 

_'Of all the women in this country, why'd it have to be her?'_ Bingwen thought. _'Why, dear Solomon?!'_

 

"Bingwen!"

 

"Ah...!"

 

Bingwen turned to see Jiayi.

 

_'Dear Solomon, no...!'_

 

"How are you?" Jiayi asked with a friendly smile.

 

Bingwen's eyes went wide.

 

"Uh...excuse me?" he asked.

 

"I said 'How are you?'," Jiayi answered.

 

_'She's...not yelling for once?!'_ he thought. _'Is this really the same woman who's been pursuing me!?'_

 

"Bingwen?" Jiayi inquired. "Are you okay?"

 

"Uhhh..." Bingwen muttered. "Kind of..."

 

Jiayi just blinked at him.

 

"Are... _you_ feeling okay?" Bingwen asked.

 

"Fine, thank you," replied Jiayi. "Why do you ask?"

 

"You're always yelling," Bingwen answered. "and you not yelling now's a little unsettling."

 

"I thought I'd give you a break this time," Jiayi explained. "Unless you want me to yell again."

 

"NO!!" Bingwen cried. "Anything but that!"

 

"All right," Jiayi told him. "Don't have a cow."

 

"S...Sorry." Bingwen apologized. "I guess I'm just surprised, is all."

 

"Ah," spoke Jiayi. "so, what're you doing later on?"

 

"Not much," Bingwen answered.

 

Jiayi smirked.

 

"So, that means you're free," she surmised.

 

"Uh...yeah," Bingwen confirmed. "but, that doesn't mean that I'll go out with you."

 

Jiayi pouted.

 

"Oh, come on," she muttered. "what's not to like about me!?"

 

"Where should I start?" Bingwen asked. "You're way too forceful, you always yell like you're giving orders, you're way too in-your-face, and--"

 

"All right, I get the picture," Jiayi chimed in. "Jeez! So, I'm a work in progress. Give me some time, will ya?!"

 

Bingwen sighed.

 

"Good grief," he muttered. "Fine. I'll give you another chance...but try and take it easy, okay? My nerves can't take much more."

 

"Dude, you're not that old," Jiayi spoke. "Calm down."

 

*****Two days later*****

 

   Bingwen is currently sending out important documents with his magic. He hadn't heard from Jiayi since the last time that they talked. Not that he was complaining.

 

_'At least it's quieter, now,'_ he thought. _'Still...I wonder what happened to her?'_

 

*****With Jiayi*****

 

   She had been practicing her combat skills for the past two days. Sure, she liked Bingwen, however she needed to hone her skills if she wanted to join the Kou Army one day. That didn't stop her from thinking about him, though.

 

_'Kind of boring since he's not around,'_ she thought. _'I wonder what he's up to.'_

 

After she finished her training, she went to go look for him, as always.

 

_'I wonder where he could be,'_ she thought. _'he usually comes by here after work.'_

 

She stood waiting, and waiting, and three hours pass by until Bingwen appeared.

 

"Hey, there you are!" she called.

 

"Ah, Jiayi," spoke Bingwen.

 

_'Oh, boy,'_ he thought. _'here we go, again.'_

 

"W-what are you doing here?" he asked, trying not to be nervous.

 

"Looking for you, that's what," Jiayi answered. "I finished my workout and I have some free time."

 

"I see," Bingwen noted.

 

"Since you're free," Jiayi started. "you wanna go out to the local tea shop?"

 

"Thank you, but no," Bingwen kindly declined.

 

"Eh?!" Jiayi cried in surprise. "Oh, come on! Please? I'm not yelling for once!"

 

"Jiayi, I'm sorry, I just can't go out with you," Bingwen told her.

 

"But why?!" Jiayi asked. "I really like you and I wanna get to know you!"

 

"Look, I'm sorry, but it would just never work out!" Bingwen apologized as he ran off.

 

"W-wait!" Jiayi cried. "Why won't it work?!"

 

"It just won't, I'm sorry!" Bingwen answered as he ran.

 

Jiayi just stared after him.

 

"Bingwen..." she spoke.

 

*****Later*****

 

"So, he still rejected you?" Cheng asked.

 

"I...I just don't get it," Jiayi answered. "I took your advice. I wasn't forceful this time...so...why won't he go out with me?"

 

"Maybe he's already spoken for," Cheng presumed.

 

"Nah, everyone else told me that he's single." Jiayi pointed out.

 

"Well...maybe he's...err...you know," Cheng muttered.

 

"And he's not gay, either," Jiayi told him. "I didn't get that vibe from him."

 

"Oh," Cheng muttered. "then, why won't he go out with you?!"

 

"I don't know!" Jiayi exclaimed. "Mother of Solomon, this is so damn frustrating!!"

 

"Tell me about it," agreed Cheng. "I mean...what could it be? Is he hiding something? Like maybe a huge, gross secret with his body?"

 

"Who knows?" Jiayi asked with a sigh.

 

"No matter," Cheng answered. "I guess you two just aren't meant to be."

 

"Maybe..." Jiayi muttered, dismally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dang. Poor Jiayi.:(


	3. Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Progressing forward._

**The Meeting of Jiayi & Bingwen  
Chapter Three: Progress**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic. This magic-filled series belongs to the amazing Shinobu Ohtaka.)

 

 

   Six months had passed since Jiayi and Bingwen met. In the course of that time, Jiayi has toned her forcefulness down a notch. It was a rough start, but she managed. That still didn't stop her from wondering why Bingwen wouldn't give her a chance.

 

Could it be he was just shy?

 

Jiayi tried asking him, though he would often run away every time she did. So, her best friend, Cheng, decided to step in.

 

"Liu Bingwen?" Cheng called, approaching the man in question. "I'm Zhang Cheng, Jiayi's friend. Don't worry, I'm not forceful the way she is."

 

"If you say so," Bingwen replied.

 

"I'm just going to cut to the chase," Cheng started, sitting beside the wind magician, "why do you keep refusing Jiayi?"

 

"W-what do you mean?" Bingwen asked.

 

"You know what I mean," answered Cheng, "She's not being as forceful as she used to. In fact, she's been making an effort to make you comfortable. So, why won't you give her a chance?"

 

Bingwen sighed.

 

"To be honest, I'm just really shy." he answered.

 

_'Huh,'_ thought Cheng, _'Go figure.'_

 

"Listen, Jiayi's a good person once you get to know her," he explained, "Sure, she's a bit rough around the edges, but believe me when I say she's one of the best people you'll ever got the chance of knowing."

 

"...I'll think about it." Bingwen replied.

 

"Right," Cheng nodded. "I'll tell Jiayi then."

 

*****Later*****

 

"So, you talked to him?"

 

"Yup."

 

"What'd he say?"

 

"He's really shy."

 

"I knew it!!"

 

"...Really?" Cheng asked.

 

"Of course!" Jiayi spoke. "It all makes sense!"

 

"...So you made me talk to him for nothing?" Cheng asked.

 

"Oh, it wasn't totally for nothing!" Jiayi answered. "I sent you to talk to him just to be absolutely sure, since he'd never come clean to me!"

 

"That makes me feel better," Cheng murmured, facetiously.

 

"Good," Jiayi smiled, not noticing his sarcasm, "thanks, Cheng."

 

"Yeah," Cheng muttered, "So what now?"

 

"What else?" Jiayi replied with a playful wink. "Find Bingwen."

 

"Oh, boy," Cheng muttered, "just don't freak him out, all right?"

 

"Oh, relax," assured Jiayi, "I'm not gonna scare him."

 

"Uh-huh," muttered Cheng.

 

*****A little later*****

 

   Bingwen was sitting on a bench, feeding breadcrumbs to a few birds nearby. He sighed happily. At that instant, Jiayi of all people sat right next to him.

 

"Hey," she greeted.

 

Bingwen yelped quietly.

 

"Relax, I won't bite." Jiayi spoke, batting her eyelashes.

 

"O-okay," Bingwen stammered.

 

_'How cute,'_ Jiayi thought, _'He really is shy.'_

 

Avoiding her gaze, Bingwen proceeded to feed the birds.

 

"Can I feed them?" Jiayi asked.

 

"I-If you want." Bingwen answered. "Hold out your hand."

 

Jiayi calmly held out her hand to Bingwen; the magician put some breadcrumbs in her palm.

 

"Now just sit, be quiet, and wait," Bingwen said.

 

   Jiayi nodded. After about a few minutes, a little bird fluttered up to Jiayi's hands and started to eat. Jiayi gasped, excitedly, but Bingwen put his hand on her shoulder.

 

"Stay calm," Bingwen said, "They're skittish. You'll scare them away."

 

"Yes, of course," Jiayi replied, "Sorry."

 

   Not saying another word, Jiayi watched as the little bird ate from her hand. Soon, more birds appeared and Jiayi smiled as they ate from her hand. All of a sudden, she sneezed, scaring them away.

 

"Oh, no!" she cried.

 

"It's all right," Bingwen assured, "It was an accident. They'll come back, though."

 

"Right," Jiayi replied.

 

A pause...until, she spoke again.

 

"That was...really nice," she said.

 

"Hm?" Bingwen hummed. "What do you mean?"

 

"Feeding the birds."

 

"Oh."

 

"It was...really peaceful. I almost never get to enjoy nature up close like this. Thanks for sharing this moment with me."

 

Bingwen smiled. "You're welcome."

 

_'It's a start,'_ Jiayi thought, _'but...I call it progress.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Making progress. That's good.:D

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea in my mind for a while, now.:)
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you guys like!:D


End file.
